Devices designed to boost children at a table are well known in the field of child safety products. When first old enough to sit independently without the aid of neck support, a child is often seated at a table in a high chair.
When a child outgrows a high chair, a booster seat may be used to raise the child to table level. The best known of these is a box-like structure which includes a seat portion having arm supports between which the child sits and is supported.
Such a device, however, has a several disadvantages. For example, the seat is quite bulky to store between uses and for travel. These booster seats are also typically made of a hard, inflexible plastic such as olypropylene and, as a result, are quite uncomfortable.
There is a need for a booster seat that is both confortable and easy to store. These features, however, must not be provided at the expense of economy because the product must also be inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention meets these needs.